


i want a snowfall kind of love (the kind of love that quiets the world)

by indie_100



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Break Up, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Teacher Harry, Unrequited Love, but not with louis and harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indie_100/pseuds/indie_100
Summary: Louis has no idea what to do with his life anymore.Working a job at the local bookstore isn't giving him the same pleasure like it did before and after Zayn moved out he isn't quite sure how to pay rent. Well I mean, he could, but then he wouldn't be able to feed himself.In comes Harry, with a new teaching job at the local school and no place to stay except on Liam's couch.Put two and two together and Louis and Harry end up being roommates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first time writing something like this! i kinda had a vision in my mind but once i started writing my brain just completely forgot my plan, so please bare with me! i am still very knew at this and i appreciate criticism!

Louis doesn't understand why his sisters are so adamant on making him read fairy tales to them before they go off to bed. He would mutter under his breath about how inaccurate the stories were before his mother would smack his arm and send him off so that she could finish the story.

He would also get a stern talk from his mum after the girls have gone to sleep about how “they need hope Louis, please don't ruin their stories for them”. After once long talk, he would sympathize and read to them for a few weeks before returning to his normal tendencies.

From a young age, Louis knew that they absolutely ridiculous and would complain to his mother about the people in the stories. Louis would sit in the kitchen, watching his mum make dinner while he complained, “Mum, are you listening?” And all he would get is a quiet hum and continue to cook.

He would whine and speak animatedly, waving his hands around to try to get his point across, “Why in god’s name would they let their child go off in the woods to see her sick grandmother? Are the parents that neglectful to send their own daughter, by herself, into the woods?”

By then Louis’ mum would have turned to face him and give him a soft sigh before shaking her head and shrugging, “Don't know love, maybe you should find out” 

By the time he truly understands why people love fairytales so much he’s at the age of nineteen and going through his very first breakup with a girl he had been dating for nine months.

He sought comfort in his bed (and occasionally a quick smoke, but his mum didn’t have to know that) while life kept going on and the twins would come up to his room and ask if he could read them a story.

He understood the internal struggle Rapunzel faced when Flynn was portrayed as a bad guy. He got it, fairy tales that is, not necessarily why his girlfriend broke up with him, but he understood.

He understood that people seek comfort in happy endings and fictional characters that appear to be perfect but in actuality are a mess, with their own problems. He got it. It didn't mean he liked them.

After a few weeks of sulking and being a “moody teenager”, as his mum would say when she saw him laying on the couch with a shitty reality television show and his hand in a bowl of crisps, he suddenly gets a sharp pain in his side.

He figures it’s just from being cooped up for way too long and the excessive amount of junk food he’s been eating, so he decides to take the twins out to the park for a bit of running around.

This is the first time in a few weeks that Louis is out of the house by his own free will and is pretty darn content with it, he walks with a slight spring in his step as he holds Phoebe’s hand in his left and Daisy’s on the right and yells quite loudly, “Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!” before letting go of their hands and dashing off with them laughing loudly and chasing after him.

It isn't till then he notices another jabbing sensation coming from his abdomen, as he slows down immediately, and wraps an arm around it, hunching over as the girls zoom past him with a chorus of “Slowpoke!” and “You're the rotten egg Lou!” 

For the sake of the girls, he stands back up and tries to ignore the sharp pains and slowly jogs over to them, offering to push them both on the swings as a prize for being so quick.

Once they're back home the girls immediately head towards the couch and flop themselves on it while Louis heads up to his room for a nap. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor before carefully laying down on his unmade bed, wincing quietly.

He knows that if his mum heard him in any pain she would immediately demand to know what happened and drive him straight to the hospital for a checkup. 

Thinking of his mum makes his brain go off a tangent and thinks about how she's seeing someone new after going through two divorces. She looks so happy and he loves that she still has the will to look for her happy ever after even after all the heartbreak.

Then he starts to think about Lottie and how she’s over the moon about a boy at her job. Then his mind wanders to Fizzy and how content she is with her girlfriend.

When Fizzy came out, everyone cried and hugged and celebrated her for being so strong. There were lots of tissues involved and ended with their mum practically making a four course meal and giving everyone about a thousand kisses.

That was a happy day.

Soon enough Louis slowly drifts off into a deep sleep, with no intentions to wake up anytime soon.

Once he awakens, he feels way too hot, bringing his hand up to his forehead and wiping off the little beads of sweat accumulating there. He feels absolutely terrible, and the pain residing in his abdomen isn't doing anything better.

He can't come out for dinner like this, his mum would freak out and demand to take him to the doctors, so he tries to quietly slip out of bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Few steps in, his legs give out and his whole body goes slack, hitting the floor with a loud thud and an even louder groan. He immediately hears Daisy running up the stairs, weakly calling out to her as she stops in front of his door.

He groans quietly as he wraps his arms around his stomach, squeezing his eyes shut while Daisy screams and quickly kneels down next to him, her small hand pushing back the damp hair that sticking to his forehead and yelling out for their mum.

His mum practically runs up the stairs with Lottie and Fizzy trailing close behind her. She sees Louis balled up on the floor and quickly rushes to his side and quickly shoots question after question at him “Boo, are you alright? How long has this been happening? What hurts, baby?” And all he can mumble out is “Stomach” and glancing up at her with tears in his eyes. 

Lottie and Fizzy help him up quickly, hunching over a bit so he can hold onto his stomach while wrapping an arm around Lottie for balance. His mother calling the hospital and telling Fizzy to stay here and watch the twins, picking up the discarded shirt on the floor and rushing everyone out of the room. 

Next thing Louis knows is he’s in the backseat of the car with Lottie trying to put on his shirt for him and his mum rushing towards the hospital. He’s never seen Lottie so stressed so he slowly lifts his hand up once the shirt is on him and lightly places the pad of his thumb in the middle of Lottie’s furrowed eyebrows, lightly rubbing away the stress that’s evident on her face. Once she feels what he's trying to do her eyes begin to water and lets out a breath, “You’re a fucking twat you know that Lou?” 

Being rushed into a hospital isn't like the movies, it's way more terrifying and unorganized. Lottie didn't know whether or not to help him into the wheelchair and his mum tried her absolute best to go with him for the exam. 

“On a scale of one to ten, ten being you’re absolutely dying, what would you rate your pain?” A nurse mumbled, lazily motioning to a sign on the wall with different emotions and their ratings. “Eight” he mumbles out as he clutches the table that he was helped up onto, hanging his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

The nurse nods and quickly makes him lay down, prodding at his stomach with her bony finger and doing the ordinary check up before whisking off to find a doctor.

Next thing he knows he's being asked to sign a paper to be operated on, the nurse quickly explaining to him that his appendix burst and the longer they wait, the worse it gets. With that information he quickly signs and lets the nurses prep him for surgery. His mum rushing in and holding his hand while he gets an iv in his arm and slowly falling asleep.

Louis wakes up afterwards with a dull pain on his abdomen and a slight headache from the light filtering in from the window. He lies still for a bit, squinting his eyes towards the window and wonders if it would be okay for him to get up and shut the blinds. A boisterous laugh interrupts his thoughts though, so he turns his head a bit to be faced with a curtain. Clearly the people on the other side of the curtain wanted their privacy, but he had a headache developing and wanted a few more hours of shuteye. “Um, excuse me?” he say quietly, his voice rough, “Do you think you could keep it down, maybe for like an hour or so?” 

A loud thwack comes from the other side before he hears more laughter and shuffling before an irish voice calls out to him, “Sure mate, sorry! My friend here doesn’t understand the purpose of a privacy curtain”  
It isn’t like Louis is being nosey, it’s just the irish bloke speaks way too loud. It wasn’t like he would get any more sleep from hearing the loud cackles he can hear from the other side, so naturally he would listen to their conversation. From what he’s gathered so far, the irish is visiting a guy named Li, or maybe Liam, he can’t really understand the irishman. But, he does know that the guy, Liam, had a surgery and the irishman was making fun of him by showing him a video of when he first got out of surgery and was regaining consciousness.

“I mean come’mon Li, it’s absolutely hilarious! You were basically drooling over the nurse that came in! I absolutely had to record you!” 

Louis snickered quietly, quickly covering his mouth with his hand and groaning in pain from the sudden movement. The next thing he knows, the curtain is being pulled and revealing two guys. One of them had blonde hair and a giant smile on his face, showing off his braces and clutching the curtain while the other had shaggy brown hair and an embarrassed face hiding behind his hands and shaking his head disapprovingly at the bright-eyed blonde.

“Niall, come off it, let the poor guy be! He said he was trying to sleep!” The brown haired one squeaked, a rosy color rising on his cheeks from embarrassment.

“Well well well, it doesn’t seem like he’s sleeping Liam, he was laughing at you too!” Niall replied, giving Liam a smug smile and spinning around in his chair before releasing his grip on the curtain and holding his hand out for Louis to shake. 

“Mh’Niall, the one in the bed is Liam, don’t mind him, he’s just shy”

Louis slowly put his hand out and gives the irishman the nicest smile he can muster and only winces a bit when Niall quickly shakes his hand. “Louis, it’s a pleasure” he replies. 

“Don’t ya think that Louis needs to get some rest Niall, he seems quite tired” Liam says quietly, pressing a button on a remote to recline his bed a bit. 

“Nah, he seems perfectly awake, he was laughing at us earlier”

That was when Louis knew that Niall and Liam were going to be great friends. For the next few hours they all got acquainted with each other, talking about their hobbies and interests and they automatically meshed well together.

Liam explained why he was in the hospital, a torn ligament in his knee that needed to be operated on. Niall talked about how he met Liam. He explained that Liam ran into him when they were in little and Niall just laughed at him when he tried to take him to the nurse’s office.

Before Liam was released, Niall and Liam exchanged numbers with Louis and a firm assurance to hang out when he gets out. 

After a few more hours, his mum comes into the room, leading a group of concerned sisters following closely behind her. Each one of his siblings give him gentle hugs and pull away with teary eyes, especially Daisy. “I thought you were dying Lou!” she whispers into his ear before pulling away and bringing her small hand up to her eye and rubbing it with the back of her hand. 

“I would never die on you Dais, I didn’t even know I was sick love. Thank you for helping me.” 

His mum doted on him for a few more hours until a nurse came into the room and kindly told them visiting hours were over and he was left alone with a steady beeping coming from his heart monitor. That was the routine for a few days until he was cleared to go back home.

When he did get home the girls had hung a handmade banner in the hall that read Welcome Home Lou! And he would be lying if he said he didn’t tear up.


End file.
